


Jello shot Jenga

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: Just a drabble in wrote based on something a friends said."I played jello shot jenga and now I don't remember where I live."
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 29





	Jello shot Jenga

"What the hell happened to you?" Stan asks with a laugh as Eddie is walking down the pathway basically dragging a half conscious Richie with him

"I played jello shot jenga and now I don't remember where I live." Richie slurs as they stop in front of the group of losers. Eddie sighs shaking his head

"I think we are going to skip out on grabbing food with you guys and I'm just going to take him home."

Richie leans over in Bevs direction almost pulling Eddie to the ground with the shift in weight and whispers loudly  
"I think he really likes me hes taking me to his place" he looks over to Eddie then back to Bev "And he is really cute." He then turns to give Eddie a loopy smile and attempted wink but he uses both eyes so he just ends up slowly blinking at him. Eddie rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath before telling Richie 

"I'm taking you to our place because I'm your fiance dumbass."

"Oh that's even better" Richie slurs a little to loudly next to Eddie's ear

"I'm marrying an idiot."

"A cute one though right?" Richie asks leaning in super close to see Eddie's face

"And a blind one as well apparently." Eddie says leaning his head back slightly 

"Rich, w-wh-where are you glasses?" Bill asks stifling a laugh 

"I wear glasses?! Holy shit that makes so much more sense." 

"I think he lost them when he fell off the picnic table, I'll go see if they are there." Ben offers jogging around to the back yard. Richie turns to yell a thank you at Ben but moves to fast falling to the ground Eddie landing in his lap with a loud "Fuck!"

"You're cute." Richie tells him attempting to pinch his cheak but missing due to either inebriation or lack of glasses. Ben comes back around front and puts Richie's glasses back on his face

"Oh wow are you sure you're not my finace?" Richie asks giving Ben a lopsided smile while still sitting on the ground holding on to Eddie tightly in his lap

"Alright back off lover boy hes mine." Bev laughs wrapping her arms around Ben

"I'm good with this one, hes small I can carry him places."

"Don't even think about it or you're on the couch tonight." Eddie tells him pulling him up from the ground 

"Aw you wouldn't do that to me?" Riche slurs kissing the side if Eddie's face

"Stan, Patty you want him for the night?" Eddie asks already starting to heard Richie to the car. "Nice practice before the baby gets here." Stan just laughs as he opens the car door for Patty and helping her inside. Ben and Bev laughing as they walk across the street to their car.

"Man I'm going to have to move just days after my house warming party." Mike says to Bill as he sheepishly waves to his neighbors as they stand in their front yard watching the spectacle that is Eddie basically man handling Richie into their car as he protests loudly. 

"How did I not miss this for 27 years?" Bill cackles walking next to Mike


End file.
